custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hodoka
Hodoken's Biography Hodoken (also known as the "Guardian of Air") was once a member of The Order of Mata Nui. He was a trainer for Order of Mata Nui members because he is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Once the Order was disbanded, he went to live in Karda Nui. He felt that he was needed there because it was a place known for flying. He was known for being a hero especially from saving the matoarn of Kardi Nui from the Great Cataclysm that partially flooded the city. Hodoka was the protector of the matoran. But he would soon turn against them all... Makuta Icarax saw the strength of Hodoka and thought of him as a threat with his plans to take control of Kardi Nui. So his on first assault on Kardi Nui, Icarax used Chirox's mutated Bohrok called Ickrona. Ickrona had a unique ability to produce special krana that can control the user to become loyal to the Makuta of Metru Nui. After the long time exposure to the krana, Hodoka was permanently in the control of Makuta. Unknowingly to Icarax's knowledge, Hodoka is working for Makuta as a double agent to make sure that Icarax stays in line. Makuta Icarax sent Hodoka on a mission to eliminate the Toa Nuva (Phantoka). When Hodoka attacked the Toa and hurtled them into a nearby cave, Hodoka chased after them. Hodoka was ready to strike the Toa without hesitation, but Tanma's appearence stopped him to a abrupted hault. Hodoka quickly exchanged targets from the Toa to the matoarn. When Hodoka was about to finish off Tanma, but Tanma spoke to Hodoka by calling out his name. At that time, for unknown reasons, Hodoka stopped all of his muscle activity and gave him a sudden reaction to his name and remembered everything he was before he joined the Brotherhood of Makuta and snapped out of the experience and flew out of the cave. ---- Pronounciation: Ho-duke-a Abillities and Weapons Abilities and Weapons: Hodoka has a Air Cutter Sword that can emit a air cutter with a slash of his blade that can pierce through Makuta Armor. He has a Domoga Gun that can project 2 blasts of 2 trillion explosive protodiles with a 3 second reload. He is equipped with protosteel wings that allows him to go almost as fast of that of Umbra's speed. Hodoka's mask is called the Mask of weapon effect, Kanohi Lumex. It allows him to collide his sword and create a desired effect on the collided object. He is so powerful with his element that he can cut oxygen flow by a nearby foe for 10 seconds. Personallity Personallity: Hodoka has a calm but firm state of mind. He is only frustrated when either he fails the Makuta of Metru Nui or when his commands for the other Makuta are poorly executed. He underestimates of his enemies sometimes and trains himself for his fear that Antroz would surpass his abilities and his power. Before being a part of the Brotherhood, Hodoka was very heroic and cared about the safety of the Av-matoarn then for his own life. Quote Quote: "The Toa Nuva are exceptionally clever, I give them that. But their cleverness can't surpass my skill in a dogfight." -Hodoka "The Makuta may have killed my family, but I will see to it that they will suffer for the crime of being born in this world." -Hodoka Stats *Speed: 20 *Strength: 12 *Stamina: 13 *Mind: 99 Kanohi Power Level Kanohi Power Level: His Kanohi Lumex power level is compared to the same power level of Kraahkan, because of the possibilities that the user can create at the point of that the weapon clashes on. Triva Triva: Hodoka has a secret that I will reaveal on May 2008. *New Look For his secret. . *Stay tuned for more updates. Other Links User: User:Hodoka2 Hodoka's Blog Air Cutter Sword Kanohi Lumex Mask of Weapon Effect Domoga Gun Warning For the picture above. Gives no permission without consent to me. Category:Order of Mata Nui